U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,384, assigned to the assignee of the present invention describes a knitting machine having a fabric take-down mechanism for upward fabric draw-off. The operating cams were fixed and springs pulled down rubber cups onto the fabric. The cups are reciprocated against a smooth shallow throat inside the needles. The term "take-down" refers to the removal of the fabric away from the needles whether in an upward or downward direction.
It is amongst the aims of the invention to provide an improved take-down mechanism for double cylinder machines.